


déjà vécu

by CheshireCaine



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adorable, Age Regression/De-Aging, Author Was Bored, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kensei Deserves Screentime, Mild Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCaine/pseuds/CheshireCaine
Summary: “Upsies!”Sōsuke blinked.A hollow experiments somehow de-ages Shinji. Kensei wants the record to show he has no regrets. Aizen has many.





	déjà vécu

**Author's Note:**

> whoops accidentally left the draft unposted for a week

“Upsies!”

Sōsuke blinked, the boy had his arms stretched up and snapped his fingers together like pincers. He obeyed immediately, picking the boy up around the midriff and trying to fold his yukata around his legs satisfactorily.

Muguruma-taichо̄ rapped at the door frame. “Sо̄taichо̄’s calling us. He fine to travel?”

“Le’th go,” Sо̄suke’s captain commanded, still sure of his authority as a pre-pubescent child.

“Doesn’t seem much different,” commented Muguruma-taichо̄, as Sо̄suke followed, not-captain Shinji held to his chest.

“I don’t believe he retains any memories of his adult life. It may simply be that Shinji-taichо̄’s personality has endured.”

Captain Muguruma smirked. “So Shinji’s just a brat in adult clothing. Not that surprised to hear.”

“The nature of the hollow’s venom is unknown. It is difficult to diagnose its effects unless Shinji-taichо̄ is lucid enough to discuss them with us.”

“He was lucid enough to go banzai and hitch a free ride. That won’t be a problem.”

Sо̄suke agreed. If the effects wore off on their own, he wouldn’t need to worry about any teams being sent to hunt down his cobra-hollow before he could clean up any connections back to him.

Captain Shinji smacked him on the face. “Thop thinking tho mu’th. Thtupid Thо̄th’ke. Maketh ya look thuthpithiouth.”

“Suspicious?” Muguruma grinned at the boy.

“Yah,” Shinji decreed. “Like tha villain y’wa born ta be.”

Muguruma chortled. “Hear that, Aizen-fukutaichо̄. Stop making your taichо̄ suspicious.”

Sо̄suke’s face was devoid of emotion, so he pasted on a self-deprecating smile to appease Muguruma. “Of course, Muguruma-taichо̄. My apologies, Shinji-taichо̄.”

“Don’t lie to my fathe either.”

Muguruma laughed into the night air, before they dropped into the first squad compounds, outside the Captain-Commander’s rooms.

“Luckily, you’re the one on babysitting duty.” Muguruma nodded at vice-captain Chо̄jiro as he slid open the door.

“I’th thitty ta fake thmile.”

Captain Yamamoto himself emerged, letting Captain Muguruma sketch a quick bow before raising a hand to excuse him, and beckoning the motley leadership of the fifth division from the garden.

He swanned out of sight again.

“Good luck in there.”

Before Sо̄suke could say anything, Shinji was ready. “No problem, Kenthei. I’ll fill you in later.”

Kensei flash-stepped away, and as the Captain-Commander filled Sо̄suke in on his ‘babysitting’ responsibilities until they either caught the hollow or captain Shinji turned back on his own, Sо̄suke almost looked forward to having a more amicable superior.

Sо̄suke bowed out when they were done, letting go the opportunity to scout while he’d been allowed into Captain Yamamoto’s quarters.

A hand dropped to touch Kyо̄ka Suigetsu; idly considering his chances.

Shinji stared at his face, blinking only when Sо̄suke had noticed the attention to his eyes.

“Let’th go home, Thо̄th’ke. It’th dinner time. You can eat with me.”

His captain’s bad-mannered nature had distracted him, but Sо̄suke realised Muguruma hadn’t joked that his child-captain liked him.

Even in the boy’s more darkly delightful moments, Sо̄suke had never had reason not to appreciate mentoring Gin. It reminded him in an abstract way of entertaining the servants’ children when he was young.

Caring for the blonde boy stuck to him seemed like it would be less punishment than working for his captain regularly.

As they landed on the ground back at the fifth division, Sо̄suke’s hand immediately drew to his sword. It was only a reflex, but Shinji was staring again.

Tucking into his udon and cleaning up the captain’s face whenever he slurped too messily and splashed broth on himself, Sо̄suke hummed contently.

The captain lasted only till Sо̄suke had finished his green tea, collapsing unconscious on his lap like he hadn’t napped before their trip to the first division. The gentle sounds of his quiet snoring were soothing and, while Sо̄suke wouldn’t dare offend him by telling him so, adorably hilarious.

He meditated, left alone in the night to wonder if Kyо̄ka Suigetsu’s abilities were reversed when the target reverted to a time before they’d been affected.

Maybe it didn’t matter.

**Author's Note:**

> _the venom didn't last too long but at least the SWA had enough photos for Aizen to ensure Shinji would never forget. why take over the world when traumatising Shinji was more fun? the end._
> 
> i was bored and had a deaged!Shinji gets taken care of by Aizen plunny tucked away.


End file.
